edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pinch to Grow an Ed
"A Pinch to Grow an Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 1 and the 5th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd tries to help Eddy become taller with an invention he made when the other kids were making fun of him. Plot Eddy is dressed up and ready to go to start off his day. Eddy climbs on top of his chair and tries to put a record onto his record player, but he slips on his chair and the record breaks while he was holding onto the dresser drawer. Next, he goes to his wall and measures his height, which he keeps check of how tall he is at each age. Apparently, his height is shorter then an average 11 year old's height. But he convinces himself that he's tall because he puts his hair up and measures his height up to his hair. Then, Eddy goes to the playground, but Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, and Rolf make fun of him because he's so short. Eddy goes to the swings where he finds Ed and Edd playing there. He runs toward the swing and jumps off so high, that his landing point breaks the current jumping record in which Edd says he broke the record! Then, the Eds go to the monkey bars, but Eddy is to short to get on the monkey bars. Ed helps Eddy up and Eddy says he doesn't need any help, but Ed starts tickling Eddy and Edd tickles him too. Eventually, Eddy can't take the tickling and falls off the monkey bars. Eddy then walks away. But when Ed and Edd come over Eddy says they are the same height. Eddy walks away again, this time he goes to a flower field. Eddy is mad that he's short and he rips up the flowers. But then the Kanker Sisters come over and they start picking on Eddy's height. Eddy gets scared and he runs away. Then, Eddy goes to his house. But Ed and Edd follow Eddy to his house and they tell him they can make him taller. Eddy opens up the door and follows Ed and Edd to a tree. Ed pulls on Eddy's legs but Eddy is hanging on to the tree. This stretches out Eddy's body. But then Sarah and Jimmy come over and they tell Ed that they're going to tell mom because Ed is stretching out Eddy. Then, Ed says lets try Plan B. Ed puts a raft inside Eddy's mouth. When the raft was in Eddy's mouth, Ed pulled the string making Eddy wider. Then Ed squeezes Eddy causing him to be catapaulted into the air, hit the ground and bouncing off the ground, impacting onto the tree, then the fence. Then, Edd takes Ed and Eddy to his garage because the plans of making Eddy tall are complete. Ed and Edd (mainly Edd) are working on an invention to help make Eddy taller in Edd's garage. However, Eddy doesn't know what they're making because Edd locked him out of the garage. He told Eddy that the invention was a surprise. Eventually, Edd finish the invention and lets Eddy in. The invention is the elevation boots, in which one touch of a button makes the user taller. Ed puts Eddy in the boots and Edd gives Eddy a remote control that makes the boots spring up. Eddy presses the button and Eddy becomes taller, solving his quandary! The Eds go to the playground. Eddy misuses his boots to get back at Sarah and Jimmy. He smashes Sarah and Jimmy's doll. Then, the Eds find Kevin and Nazz. Eddy misuses his boots (again) to get back at Kevin by putting his foot on Kevin's head with his boots, quite literally. Next, Eddy gets back at Rolf with his boots as well. Eddy tells Rolf to shoot the basketball. Rolf shoots the basketball, but Eddy uses his boots and grabs the ball in midair. Then, Eddy stuffs the ball in Rolf's mouth! But then the Kanker Sisters come over to the Eds. Lee steals the remote control that makes the boot spring up. Then, those unreliable Kanker Sisters start messing with the button and taking control of the boots. They use the button and make Eddy kick Ed and himself. But then the button breaks, thanks to their klutzy bad intelligence! It makes Eddy's boots spring high into the air, the Eds go into outer space! Lee then kicks the springs and the Eds fall! Eddy lands in Sarah and Jimmy's baby carriage, while Ed and Edd fall onto the ground hard. When Eddy landed in the baby carriage he looked just like a baby! How cute! Ed and Edd gives Eddy a ride on the baby carriage to end the episode. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': Eddy his new device for growing tall "Behold, walking braces!" Eddy: "Do I look like a clown?!" grabs Eddy "Hey! Put me down I don't want to put on your stupid boots!" Edd: "But Eddy, they'll make you taller." Eddy: "Taller?" ---- *'Eddy': Nice boots, Mister Inventor Smarty Pants! boots suddenly send Eddy flying in the sky and he crashes into the ceiling he then lands to the ground all dizzy-like "Nice pants, Mister Smarty Boots, nice…" Edd Eddy about the remote control: "Careful Eddy, that button is very sensitive." Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." button "Hey!" Edd: "Bravo, Eddy!" ---- *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" Jimmy: "I wanna be tall!" Sarah: "Come on, Jimmy!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy swallows the inflatable raft "Well, he's certainly wider!" hugs Eddy and increases his height "Eddy! You're tall!" flys out of Ed's hands and into the air as he deflates Trivia/Goofs *The Elevation Boots that appeared in this episode also appear in "In Like Ed" and "3 Squares and an Ed," but they're damaged. *When Eddy first rises above the Kankers with his elevation boots, he is considerably out of reach. Then, when Lee goes for the remote to the boots, Eddy is suddenly lower to the ground, in spite of the fact that no one touched the device. *When Eddy says "So get over it," Ed's eyebrow disappears. *When The Eds fell from space, it looks like they are falling in different places (Ed is falling near the east coast of the US, Edd is falling into South America, And Eddy is falling into the Atlantic Ocean). But when they land, all 3 of them land into the Cul-de-Sac at the same time. *They exaggerated Eddy's shortness in this episode. Eddy is the same height as Sarah and Jimmy in other episodes. *When The Eds fall from space, Ed and Eddy fall on the right side of the screen and Edd falls on the left. When they land, Double D and Eddy switch places. *In the scene where Eddy was surrounded by the Kankers, when May forced him to walk back, you can see Lee's head, but when Marie made Eddy move back again, Lee had become taller than usual. *When Eddy first draws a line to see how tall he was he made the line in white, but in the next scene it's black. *When Eddy sees Rolf again he is not wearing the Elevation Boots, but in the next shot he is. *Double D can draw out plans without putting the paper on a flat surface and damage the blueprints. *Eddy keeps count of how tall he is in his room at each age. *All the characters appeared, but only Jonny didn't talk at all in this episode and makes a small appearence at the middle of the episode. *The jokes about Eddy's height: #Sarah and Jimmy: Wanted Eddy to be the new dolly. #Kevin and Nazz: Called him a pipsqueak. (Nazz snickers) #Rolf (Twice): Said he might squish Eddy. Called him a small fry #The Kankers (Twice): Called him a lot of names, including tater-tot. *Jonny was the only one that did not make fun of Eddy's height. *No Scams are in this episode. *It is revealed that Eddy is ticklish. Gallery File:Eddy_boost.jpg|Ed & Edd tickling Eddy File:IM_NOT_LITTLE.jpg|I'M NOT LITTLE! File:Eddy_tall.jpg|Ed and Edd trying to make Eddy taller. File:Plan_B.jpg|Plan B Image:A_Pinch_To_Grow_An_Ed_028_0001.jpg|The elevation boots. File:Nicepants.jpg|Nice pants, Mr. Smarty-Boots. Nice… File:Rolf_ball.jpg|Nice try, Rolf File:Space_eds.jpg|The Eds in space. File:Baby_Eddy.jpg|He's so adorable! THUD!.png|Eddy sure knows how to hug a tree in style. Eddy measuring his height.png|Eddy measuring himself in his room. Timber.jpg|The destruction of the boots. Video x7_NZ-9NBhk Pinch to Grow an Ed Pinch to Grow an Ed Category:Pages that need to be rewritten